Often, clients spending money on advertisements require call tracking and analytics services to help evaluate their return on investment. Traditionally, this type of call tracking and analytics has utilized unique telephone numbers where a different telephone number is purchased for each advertisement. However, these telephone numbers cost clients and advertisers significant monthly fees and, in order to provide sufficient granularity to track which particular advertisement resulted in a sale, hundreds or thousands of unique phone numbers are required. Often, vast numbers of unique phone numbers are required because each advertisement, on each station, in each geographic region, and in each particular time slot requires a unique phone number to effectively track the efficacy that particular advertisement had on the user (i.e. whether a user calls a merchant or other entity due to the advertisement). For example, it has been reported that one company uses over 35,000 different phone numbers to track the effectiveness of its advertising and that one of the largest call tracking companies has purchased ten times the number of new phone numbers than one of the largest phone service providers. With each phone number costing as much as $1 to $2 per number per month in addition to the costly maintenance and operational problems associated with managing a large amount of phone numbers, advertisers and call tracking companies may have substantial expenditures as a result of the need for a large number of phone numbers.